Knives are one of the most frequently used cutlery devices found in a kitchen. Knives may be utilized for a variety of cutting operations such as slicing, chopping, paring, peeling, and other tasks. As these tasks utilize different motions with a knife, a variety of knives are typically found in a kitchen, such as butcher's knives, chef's knives, paring knives, bread knives, steak knives, and the like. FIG. 1 shows an existing chef's knife 10. The chef's knife 10 has a blade portion 12 and a handle portion 14. The knife 10 has a point A at a distal end of the blade portion 10 that may be used to pierce an item being cut. A tip region B is also found on the blade portion 12. The tip B is usually associated with about one-third of the blade portion 12 at the distal end. The tip B is typically used for smaller cutting tasks, and may be referred to as belly or curve of the chef's knife 10. An edge C is provided on one side of the blade portion 12. The edge C is the cutting surface of the knife 10. The edge C may be beveled or symmetric. A heel D is provided near a proximal end of the blade portion 12. The heel D is a portion of the edge C typically used for cutting activities that require a large amount of force. A spine E is disposed on a side of the blade portion 12 opposite of the edge C. The spine E is typically thicker than the edge C and provides weight and strength to the blade portion 12. A bolster F is provided at a transition of the blade portion 12 to the handle portion 14. The bolster F is typically thicker than the blade portion 12 and adds weight and balance to the knife 10. The bolster F additionally provides an area to prevent a user's hand from slipping on the knife 10. The bolster F has a finger guard G. The finger guard G is provided to help prevent a user's hand from slipping onto the blade portion 12. Finally, the blade portion 12 includes a return H. The return H is the location of the blade portion 12 where the heel D contacts the bolster F.
The handle portion 14 of the knife 10 includes a tang J. The tang J is typically metal, and usually formed from the metal used to create the blade portion 12. The tang J provides structural stability to the knife 10. The handle portion 14 may additionally have scales K. The scales K are typically provided on both sides of the tang J and provide a location for a user to grasp the handle portion 14. The scales K may be made of plastic, wood, composites, or other materials. The scales K are attached to the tang J via rivets L. As shown in FIG. 1, three rivets L are provided. A handle guard M may also be provided at a proximal end of the handle portion 14. The handle guard M provides a lip that helps prevent a user's hand from slipping off of the proximal end of the handle portion 14. Finally a butt N is formed at the proximal end of the handle portion 14. The handle guard M is typically disposed below and slightly distally of the butt N.
Thus, it can be seen from the chef's knife 10, that a user is encouraged to keep their hand between the handle guard M and the bolster F, based on the shape of the knife 10. However, cooking professionals, such as chefs, often grip a knife partially forward of the bolster F. Holding the knife in such a manner allows the cooking professional to better control the blade portion 12. Many non-professionals do not realize that a knife can be held in such a manner, or are afraid to hold a knife in such a manner for fear of being cut. Therefore, a need exists for a knife that is ergonomically designed to position a user's hand to a position that allows better control of a blade portion of the knife.